Maelstrom of The Force
by KitsuneNoYomeiri
Summary: Through a little luck, a boy, whose life could be as horrible as any other, finds something small, nearly insignificant, that all others have overlooked, Leading him, into an adventure of a lifetime. prolly naruharem, nonregular updates. first fic. r&r.
1. The Holocron

**Warnings:**godlike!naruto pairing undecided, will think about it a little later. Genius!naruto mature!naruto no yaoi no yuri(if I end up adding either, ill warn you) I probably don't do any lemons, at least for a long while.

**An:** thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

This will be my only disclaimer for this story. I DON'T OWN WHAT I DON'T OWN! If you cant figure that out, don't read this.

**XxXxX**

_One of the few known beings to be recognized as both a Jedi Master, and a Sith Lord, was of the strongest force sensitives in the galaxy of the time of the Old Republic. After studying and practicing, and meditating for years, the master was masterful in all aspects of utilizing The Force. Lightsabers, blades of a bright light that can cut through anything, used by this person, were said to be wielded devastatingly fast, with strikes that belied the lean look, and restricting clothing of the person. The amazing feats of Telekinesis, Illusions, or manipulating of the elements around the mysterious figure were regarded to be unsurpassed. The tactical mind and sly thoughts of this person has lead many battles to victory. The charismatic qualities of the powerful being has inspired the armies under this symbol's control to stand up and fight, where all other commanders would have ordered a retreat. Respected for feats unaccomplished until done so by this figure, the Legendary _Revan _was..._

And so the boy read on, after stumbling across this... "Holocron" which appeared to be a blue box, covered in artistic designs. Thoughts ran through his head, the imaginative and impressionable, yet somehow still mature three-year-old's mind barely comprehending what was being said. '_What was this... Force? What were Ships? Droids? And these... Lightsabers?'_

The boy read on and on through the night, eventually coming to directions... to one of these _ships_... '_Could I escape my life here?'_ he wondered. '_Ill find out more when I can'_ He decided.

**XxXxX**

Over the years, the boy read more and more into the Holocron, learning of the force, how to speak these... interesting languages. He learned more about the "Ships" and of the Lightsabers, and Blasters, Droids, and more. He even memorized three poems found in the holocron. The first, the "Jedi Code" which read:

_Emotion, yet Peace_

_Ignorance, yet Knowledge_

_Passion, yet Serenity_

_Chaos, yet Harmony_

_Death, yet The Force_

the Second poem, the "Sith Code"

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

And the last poem, supposedly written by Revan,

_With Knowledge, comes Insight_

_With Experience, comes Wisdom_

_With Training, comes Mastery_

_With Meditation, comes Control_

_With Love, comes True Power_

_With True Power, comes Peace_

Now nine years old, the small child has become proficient in skill, for he can use his abilities in Reading, and Manipulating The Force to use Telekinesis, and Read the Future, though somewhat clouded compared to the true masters. He is able to sense others, and their intentions through the force. And so with much meditation, has become calm, and collected, and therefore decided to find the Ship, now known to him as the Ebon Hawk, and search for a new life elsewhere, away from the abuse and hatred towards him.

**XxXxX**

On this night, the one he would leave, there was inscribed a note, for "ojii-san" which said,

Sorry, but I must leave. I will return eventually, when I have become skilled in my ways. I will truly miss you, and Teuchi, and Ayame, so please tell them i'm sorry for leaving, even though I must. I will return in 6 years time, on the eve of my birthday. I Promise you that, and I never break my promises. This... for now... is Goodbye.

He teared, silently leaving in a hooded robe, reminiscent of the Jedi he has read so much about, only carrying with him three scrolls and some small provisions. As he arrived in a now, semi-functional ship, he left towards the planet, called Coruscant, which was marked in the hyperspace computer, (0,0,0) which he knew would be where to find more education in The Force. He memorized the coordinates of his dear planet, which he named TenGyo,(Heavenly Elements) in honor of the elemental countries. After falling into a deep sleep, he awoke to a message, in the "Galactic Basic" which said, "Arriving to Coruscant system in 15 hours"

Deciding to study, he grabbed one of the borrowed scrolls. The first, labeled only "Nin" he assumed, was a list of techniques used by the ninja he had seen so often, leaping across rooftops. As he read more, he found the names of many techniques, such as the "Shadow Clone" and other chakra manipulating exercises, such as Wall/Tree walking, and Water walking, and even one simple, used to stick a leaf, or paper to one's forehead.

After reading for a short while, he decided to attempt to "unlock" his chakra as the scroll said. Moving his fingers, and checking multiple times for error, he searched deep within himself, and found an energy, potent, yet expendable, wild uncontrolled energy, flowing through him. After succeeding in apparently unlocking his chakra, he read more of the techniques. Upon reading "shadow clone technique" which was written, needed large amounts of chakra, he decided to learn it.

A few hours later, roughly 9 more hours to Coruscant he had managed to creat nearly fifty clones, almost filling the cargo bay area. "Cool." they chorused, amazed. One went to the cockpit, to get an update on the course, while the others decided to explore the ship in more detail.

The original, sat in the quiet of the cargo bay, meditating for a while, deciding to go to sleep soon, but first gather his thoughts. After finding the drawbacks of these clones, and comparing the damages of lightsaber, and Force combat which he had... "studied" from the holocron, he was devising a style in his head, imagining the feel of a lightsaber in his hands. Assaulted by memories not of his own, searching through them found that a clone had somehow impaled himself after not being mindful of his surroundings, resulting in him disappearing, leaving fragmented thoughts and memories.

Dispelling the clones, currently all around the ship, he found that he gained their memories when they disappeared, though at a much higher quality when dispelled out of combat, instead of just destroying them. Taking advantage of this skill, he had 20 clones, newly created, attempt the "wall walking" exercise to improve his control of the new energy.

After eating a small meal, he slept heavily until a message was broadcast-ed inside of the ship, "Arriving in orbit around Coruscant in 5 minutes" was repeated twice. He then dispelled his clones, noticing that all had managed a relative mastery in the wall-walking skill, which would mean the combined experience would let him do it perfectly, so he walked along the walls.

After the young Jedi left toward the cockpit of the ship, setting up a landing procedure for the Jedi temple, he collected his thoughts, and for a few moments, remembered the great times he had on TenGyo, with his 'family' and few animal friends, promising himself that he would return, as he said, the day before his 16th birthday.

**XxXxX**

The ship, upon landing opens its ramp and the small child, hood up and shadowing the rest of his face, walks into the temple, even paced with no real noticeable haste in his walk, though not wasting a single bit of effort with each step. Dodging most of the people, sensing them as bright lights in the force, he found himself in the archives, where he had found the answer to his thirst for knowledge. Discretely making a few clones, he sent them off to search for interesting information, or the history of the jedi. As they read, and learned more about the jedi and the force, a hand lightly grabbed his shoulder, and a voice asked, making him freeze, "What are you doing here, young man?"

"Studying the force, as my master has told me." the boy replies, slightly masking his voice, and hiding his emotions, and turning around to face the aparent jedi master.

"And who would your master be, young one?" the man asks once more. Looking towards the man, jedi robes, lightsaber, and blindingly strong in the force in all, the boy is awed, before collecting himself, and replying.

"Jedi Master Revan." he says, proud to be the psuedo-pupil of the ages old master.

"Master Revan, you say? I haven't heard that name before, and I know all of the masters." the man, with dark skin and shaved head, replied to the new information. "I guess I'll have to take you to the council to resolve this problem."

The boy sighs, then nods reluctantly. "If that is how it must be..." and follows the Jedi, apparently to the council. After a few moments of silent walking, the boy says, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you've told me your name?"

"I am master Mace Windu, and you would be?" the older male replies.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you at this time. I wish to wait and tell the whole council at once, to avoid repeating stories and such you will inevitably ask." the boy said, calming himself and his thoughts.

**XxXxX**

At the council of Jedi, seeing many different lifeforms along the way, he forced himself to be calm. The master by his side, now known to him as Windu, went and sat upon one of the vacant seats, then said "I have found this boy, studying the force in the archives. I've asked his master's name, but received one that is unkown to me. This boy, said his master, is Jedi Master Revan"

The whole council, astonished at not know one of their own Masters, missed the widening of eyes, of one Grand Master Yoda. Raising one hand, he quieted the councils murmuring and asked the boy a single question. "Young one... what is your name?"

The boy, grinning somewhat foxily, replied, "My Name? Uzumaki Naruto."

**AN**:This is my first fic, and I don't currently have a beta... so be a little soft on the reviews at first. After I get the hang of writing, ill spend more time working on this so for now, don't expect scheduled or regular updates. there should be another in the next 48 hours... but we'll see.

review, please!


	2. Council of the Jedi

**AN** a few things are assumed, including that the reader of this has a _least_ a general knowledge of Star Wars and of Naruto(either the anime or the manga, preferably both) and these are my AU qualities,

Naruto is born 2 years before Lee, Neji, and TenTen. The graduating age is 14(i never got the 10-12 yr old "fighting" things.) because Naruto had found the holocron at around 3, and studied it since,Naruto should be quite strong in the force, because of his will to learn and starting from a young age, Naruto is as well versed as an average Knight in manipulating the force.

a notice brought up from someone earlier in a review, Sarutobi didn't notice Naruto's changes for a few factors. As hokage, he doesn't get much free time, the changes were not instant, and happened over a course of years. Naruto himself has always been good at hiding things, be it his true feelings, his thoughts, or his true emotions.

_The Council of the Jedi_

_The boy, grinning somewhat foxily, replied, "My name? Uzumaki Naruto."_

All on the council, never hearing of this name, were confused. _Where did this boy come from, if he is not a padawan?_ They, sort-of collectively thought. Yoda, after a few moments of thought, asked, "If a padawan, you are not, from where, did you come?"

"I come from a planet outside of what is known as the 'Outer Rim' to your civilization, from a planet I named myself, TenGyo, or in Basic, roughly "Heavenly Elements" named after the different countries."

Not knowing the origin of this planet, Yoda decided to speak with him alone. "Follow me, you will?" he says, Naruto nodding, following him down the hall outside of the chamber letting the other masters speak amongst themselves.

"I have but heard that name only once before, within the archives when reading upon our history. The name Revan, is revered as one of the strongest Jedi of _The Old Republic_ and is one of few Jedi who have fallen, and then redeemed themselves before disappearing. It so happens that when Revan left passed the Outer Rim, that Revan's legacy was left upon this planet, of our young blond friend." Windu informs the other masters, then leaving them to meditate upon the new information.

**XxXxX**

The pair of Yoda and Naruto travel towards the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, Yoda asking questions, and Naruto answering and asking in turn. Yoda learned of Naruto's training, and study while Naruto learned of Yoda's past, and his mastery. Yoda had decided to give Naruto a 'training' lightsaber, and help teach him to use the force, with the bright blade as a focus.

In a training room, after the discussion, Naruto had on a helmet, much like the fighter pilots, and was using the force to block, or otherwise reflect small 'stunning' blaster-bolts from a small remote. He was immensely talented, only getting hit twice, when getting used to the lightsaber.

He was suddenly assaulted by a barrage of memories, teaching him much about the masters of the temple, followed by many more, though they were shorter, and much more expected. He learned many different droid "beep" languages, and perfected those he knew, his photographic memory helping greatly in this task. He read of many techniques, such as using the force to create lightning, or choke your opponents, which were frowned upon because of the pull to the dark side that it created.

Creating a clone, and shocking Yoda, he attempted to use Force Lightning upon it. The clone, nearly instantly disappeared, giving a small fragmented memory of pain by being struck by lightning, though nowhere near as powerful as many others.(like comparing shock-pen or shock-lighter to a tazer)

Yoda, still astonished, shakily said, "Growing old, I am. Two, I have seen" before mastering his voice and emotions.

Naruto, not truly surprised by Yoda's reaction, grins, and says "It's something many people on my planet can do, though nothing is as potent as the force, but some can come very close"

Yoda, after listening to a small explanation of "Chakra" was amazed at this new energy, and had asked to experience it himself. Naruto agreed and told him that I can be difficult to control at first. After moving his chakra, as little as he possible could, into the trusting master. "When using this energy, those of my planet can create fire, manipulate water, or air, into blades or torrents to protect themselves and others. We can control lightning, or move the earth with but a small bit of energy."

Yoda, experimenting with the small foreign energy, was fascinated to have found another pool, of similar, yet less potent, energy within himself. At Naruto's instruction, he moved the energy into his feet, and began to walk up the wall, following Naruto's example. Though he was tiring quickly, his mind found the advantages to such an energy to be incredible. He decided to trade training with chakra, for training in the way of the force.

Naruto suggested that when they return shortly to the council chamber, that they walk straight forward, and stand upon the walls or the ceiling. Yoda agreed, believing that a simple prank would be simple, and fun. On the way to the room, Yoda had given Naruto the pieces used to create a lightsaber, and told him that he must use his own crystal. He put the pieces away in one of the large pockets on his robe.

**XxXxX**

Upon arriving at the chamber, Naruto just kept walking straight, towards and up the wall, while Yoda sat in his chair. Then another blond boy came in, walking still up the wall to stand on the ceiling next to Naruto. And yet another. And other. The faces of the masters changed from confusion, to astonishment, and eventually horror, at the possibility of this being a dark-side force power.

Yoda answered, calming their minds, "This is but an ability granted by his people."

Naruto, the real one, stepped off the ceiling and fell to the center of the council room without a sound, the other clones leaving in a poof of smoke. "Anyone can do this, with discipline and training. I only learned this about a day ago myself." Naruto said, surprising the council again. "Master Yoda, would you mind demonstrating?"

Yoda, shook his head no, stood, and simple walked up the wall, right to where Naruto himself was standing. "Simple, the concept is, but training, the skill requires."

Naruto suddenly stiffened, his last clone dispelling. "Now that is interesting..." he mutters, though everyone hears him.

"What is it, Naruto?" one of the masters, yet to introduce themselves speaks.

"The uses of the force are numerous, are they not? Healing, protection, prediction, meditation, suggestion, illusions.. the list goes on and on."

"What makes this significant, young one?" the kind master Plo Koon asked.

"ah... I see. You must not have an active imagination, much like many other adults, am I correct?"

Windu, slightly offended, replies "while we may not have an active imagination, we are also much more mature and in control of our emotions and actions."

"Therein lies your weakness, your rigidity. Very few Jedi 'think outside the box' which can make problems easier." Naruto explained. "From what I have read, the Sith's biggest fault, is that they think too hard in problems. They use hard force, and violence, while Jedi use logic, and negotiation, only using force when protecting themselves or others."

Yoda, noticing the wisdom in the young boy, replies, "ah, yes. The mind of a child, a wonderful thing it is, hmm?"

Naruto smiles, a rare true smile. "Children always see at face value, but always imagine deeper than any other. The advice of a child, while innocent, must be recognized as a simple answer, that most wouldn't understand." After letting this sink in, Naruto offered a simple riddle. "If one, who is all-powerful, cannot lose, how would you defeat that person?"

Master Windu, after a few moments of thought, answers "Becoming stronger, smarter, faster, Better. That is how you defeat them"

"I'm Sorry, but that is not correct." Naruto says, "But it is one of the closest first-answers I have recieved"

Plo Koon, after considering the question, answers in his 'grandfatherly tone' "To defeat the strongest, the most powerful, the best, you make them overconfident. You surprise them. You think outside the box. You believe in yourself, in others, and in The Force."

"Much closer than Master Windu, you have come Master Plo Koon, though still not quite there."

Yoda nods, a signal that the answer is to be given, as he had already learned the answer to this riddle long ago.

Naruto nods himself, before saying "You defeat a superior opponent, not by way of being better, as even a padawan can defeat a master in the correct situation. You don't defeat a superior opponent, by way of better control, or having a higher midichlorian count. You defeat a superior opponent, by way of Resolve. In a fight, When you try to block. _Nothing_ will get through. When you try to attack. You _always_ strike true. When you protect someone, They are _completely_ unharmed. When you are combating _any_ opponent, skills, patience, control, power, these are only tools."

Yoda, smiling warmly, adds "Agree with him, I do. Key to victory, resolve is."

"There is a poem, that was taught to me by my master...

_With Knowledge, comes Insight_

_with Experience, comes Wisdom_

_With Training, Comes Mastery_

_With Meditation, comes Controlled_

_With Love, comes True Strength_

_With True Strength, Comes Peace_

It means, when you learn, you can reason, as you live, you become tolerant, and respect others. As you train, and practice, you can master anything. When you meditate, and collect your thoughts, you learn to be patient, and control yourself. When you love, and protect others, you become truly strong. When you are Truly strong, and your desire to help others is unmatched, Peace will be inevitable. Peace will come. Peace will last forever."

Stunned, by the conviction in his voice, and the emotion and ideals conveyed, a new fire was lit in the eyes of the masters. A fire of belief. A fire of power.

Naruto, bowing to leave, left these words as he headed towards his ship. "The code of the Jedi is flawed, Attachment does not lead to the dark side, nor does self sacrifice keep it away. What leads to the dark side, is anger, hate, resentment. Misunderstanding leads to Fear. Fear leads to Hate. Hate leads to Rage. Rage leads to Haste. Haste leads to more misunderstanding, and the loss of life, causing more hate, and fear. It is a never-ending cycle that only causes more pain. Understanding, and Love, is what will remove the dark side's influence from the world. Do not teach to hide emotions, teach to understand others, and love all life."

Glancing back, he gave the members a true smile, full of all the love and conviction contained, as well as all of the sorrow and hate, and other hardships endured. One of the members was reduced to silent tears, the others with truly sad looks upon their faces.

**XxXxX**

One week or so later, Naruto, with a ship with enough supplies to last more than a few years, left the temple along with three droids. The first droid, said to have belonged to the Jedi Exile, the only fallen Jedi to have returned to face judgement, called T3-M4 was a small astrotech droid, with heavily evolved programming. The Second droid, a very old assassination droid, easily a millennium or more old, calling inself "HK-47" calling the blond "Master," and calling all other organics "meatbags," rebuilt to a "new" frame. The droid was carrying what appeared to be a very old style mandalorian sniper rifle. The last droid, hovered around, beeping as it went. It was simply known as the "Remote"

The three droids, companions of the long-ago Jedi Exile where somehow still in working condition, and aboard the Ebon Hawk, though malfunctioning heavily. Rebuilt by the blond, and with help from the Remote, the droids were at full functioning capability. There was no end to the laughs he got from HK scaring people.

He left coruscant, in his hands yet another holocron, made by Yoda himself to teach Naruto the ways of the Force, and to help him with lightsaber combat, and more. Naruto was heading towards a planet to train upon, and to help him focus. At the advice of Yoda's Gatekeeper,(he's the little guy inside the holocron. A clone of yoda's thoughts and experience, with no power) Naruto went to visit Kashyyyk, home world of the Wookiee species. He trained there, and in many other planets.

He went to Vathkree, a harsh planet with nearly double "standard" gravity, many lava fields and near-constant meteor showers, and trained outside of the safe-houses, called _vnals_.

For 4 years he traveled the galaxy, learning, becoming stronger, wiser, while at the same time confronting the darkness within himself.

**XxXxX**

_Four Years Later_

The ship, seen only twice in a galactic year, showed up on the Temple's Doorstep. Soon after the ramp lowered, two tall figures stepped out, one at about 5'9" and another, at about 6'. Both were wearing Jedi robes, though darker, and bulkier.

Traveling down the hallway, towards the council chamber, they enter, not saying a word, while the others do not notice them. They simply walk up the wall, to the ceiling, and sit down in the center. For a few moments, after conversing, the two unknown(okay, if you don't know who at least one of them are, you need some kind of intelligence boost in your next smoothie) figures release their illusions, and very lightly touch the consciousness of the masters sitting in the room.

Yoda, being the one to notice the nudge, smiles while the other masters look around, wondering where the strong presence comes from.

Suddenly floating down to the center, the two figures make themselves known. Yoda, being ever observant, asks "Your trip, good has it been,

Naruto?"

The hood of the taller figure's robe falls back, showing a maturing face to the council. Naruto smirks, and says "I don't know, you tell me?" the Lightsabers of the council fly from their hiding places into the air, spin a few times, and return to their owner's hands.

"Very good, masterful, you have become in such a short time, hmm?" Yoda says.

"I may have become strong, though i do not flaunt it, so much as others. I have learned that violence must only be used as a last resort, or to protect those precious." Naruto says, in a rare moment of complete seriousness.

Yoda nodded, then asked "Your skills, test we should. spar, for the younglings, we will."

**XxXxX**

The younglings, gathered in a large room meant for sparring, were murmuring amongst themselves. Wondering why they were gathered,(hey, they're like... 9. not the most observant) and what was going to happen. they stood in small groups around the edges of the room.

The doors, 'swoosh'ing open, allowed four figures into the room. one, noticeable as "Master Yoda" and another, as "Master Windu" while the others, still hooded, were unknown to the children.

Yoda, walking slowly towards the middle of the room, the second-tallest figure following(windu is 6'2")

"Today, special treat for you, we have" Yoda began, "Test of ability, for new knight, this will be."

Yoda, taking out his short lightsaber, the other figure taking out two. With two hums, one green, and one-( AND NEXT TIME ON MAEL-just kidding.) bright blue lightsaber, the second of the figure's staying unactivated in his left hand.

Speaking again, Yoda says "A test of skill, for young Naruto, this is" as the hood falls back, showing a matured whisker-marked face, with bright blue eyes.

Bowing low, being mindful of his lightsaber, Naruto says "Thank you for the introduction, Master Yoda. Younglings, when you truly work hard... you may achieve anything, with The Force by your side."

Windu, the unofficial referee, says "Begin!" as Naruto and Yoda, taking advantage of the large room, leap towards eachother in a flurry of light, sound, and The Force.

**Omake**

Yoda, taking out his short lightsaber, the other figure taking out two. With two hums, one green and one-"MY LEG!" uhm... naruto seems to need medical attention... hold on...

**Omake 2**

On the ship out towards Kashyyyk, the Remote, starts beeping an interesting, catchy tune.

"doo doo doo doo..." he beeps.

"...catchy..." Naruto mutters, deep in thought about how to make money from the theme

**AN**: woohoo! chapter 2. i think i did pretty well, though not really outdone the first chapter. some things to note: within 24 hours, i had 5 positive reviews, and about 30 notices concerning alerts and favorites, author, story or otherwise. i was happy :DD

cyber cookies to those who guess the color of naruto's other lightsaber, who the figure following naruto is, and what the theme is.(in the omake)

if my timeline is correct, "now" should be about a year or so from the start of the first movie. chronologically, anyway(the phantom menace)

oh, and do check out the challenges i have on my profile. i think i might start one now that i've gotten into writing... (incomprehensible mutterings commence)

Review please. Ja~!

PS. i'm currently looking for a beta. needs decent knowledge of Naruto canon/fanon or Starwards fanon/canon. preferably naruto.

PPS. dont expect another chapter until this weekend.


	3. Arriving Home

**AN**: Some notes about my story. I believe that I now have a new beta, in a new friend of mine, He-Who-Shall-Live. Finalizing soon, so... yeah no more chances for ppl.

_Windu, the unofficial referee, says "Begin!" as Naruto and Yoda, taking advantage of the large room, leap towards each other in a flurry of light, sound, and The Force. _

As they were fighting, Yoda noticed many odd things about Naruto's style, it being almost as unreadable as the blond himself, still using that single blade, the other not lighting.

"Your Lightsaber, using it, are you not?" Yoda asked, somewhat worried, somewhat interested.

"I believe that if I do, those in the room will strike out against me in some way or another" The blond, slightly faltering in his grin, answers.

"Attack you, we shall not." Firmly states the short green being, deception absent from his voice.

Sighing, Naruto says, "Very well, but this will let me complete my style... so stay on your guard..." as his lightsaber flares to life, a few younglings flinching at the bright red(thats right, winners!) blade coming from the hilt, the others managing to stop themselves.

With a fury only recognized by the two Jedi Masters, the young energetic blond attacks wildly, an emotionless look on his face, speed only barely matched by the old green creature.

'_A new style, learned, he has, hmm? Very strong, this form, is._'Yoda thought, impressed at the mastery shown by Naruto.

Voicing his thoughts, Yoda asks "That form, strong, it is. The _last_ form, it is, hmm?" with emphasis on _last_.

"Yes, this is Form VIII, Adaptation, or Ningen, taught, by a dear companion, and completed by myself." Naruto answered, "It uses all other forms, the basics of the Shii-Cho, the defense of Shien, the attacks of Ataru, and the ferocity of Juyo. It combines them all, into a form that, true to its name, _adapts_ to any situation. If one needs to conserve energy, it uses the movements that require the least of strength. If one needs to attack, and defeat the enemy quickly with little wounds on both sides, the forms will use the critical points on the enemy to reduce them into unconsciousness."

Ending the spar, both jedi panting lightly before the amazed younglings, lightsabers deactivated and minds rushing. The younglings, who could only see flashes of red, green, and blue, and feel physically the waves of the force emitted in the duel, were frozen in shock at the power of the masters.

Chuckling in a feminine tone, the masked figure removed... _her_ hood and says, "That is enough, Naruto-kun..."

Smiling sheepishly at the woman, he replies "Oh alright, Hime..." while scratching his neck, a nervous action.

"I do believe it is time to introduce me, is it not?" the woman, whose face was smooth and curves... curvy. With bright red hair, falling into a tight ponytail tucked into her robe.

"This woman, master Yoda, is Princess of Foxes from our planet, and holds knowledge of nearly Ten Thousand years of your galactic calendar, as well as having one of the strongest connections to the force, and my personal favorite... this woman, is my mate, known to all but a few on my planet as Kyuubi no Youko, or 'spirit fox of nine tails' but known to her friends as Hitomi" The princess of foxes takes a small bow, grinning before pouncing on top of Naruto... completely freaking out the younglings, who have seen very few displays of affection.(its a hug, pervs... though a little more than normal... )

Master Windu, thinking quickly, told the younglings to return to their rooms, in order to prepare for the next day of instruction and practice. "You have passed the test, and matched Master Yoda, therefore become a Jedi Master in the eyes of the council"

"If I may, masters?" Naruto asks, a strange look in his eye.

"What is it, Naruto?" Windu wonders, running through scenarios in his head, slightly nervous at the look.

"I would like to return to my ship and retrieve my droid, HK-47, as well as search for some parts for my ship, and some parts for my droids throughout Coruscant"

"Go, you may. Return quickly, we must." Yoda said, as he started walking towards the council room.

"We'll see you later, I guess..." Naruto mutters.

"Lets go see what we can find for your droid, Naruto-kun." Hitomi says excitedly, the droid was her favorite part of the "crew" of the Ebon Hawk, sans Naruto-kun himself.

**XxXxX**

After taking HK from the ship, they went to the droid manufacturing area on Coruscant, looking for droid weapons, parts, shields and armor, as well as software updates and upgrades.

Coming to a vendor, they purchased many upgrades for T3, Remote, and HK.

At the workbench on the ship, the droids were upgraded, and now sported new, shiny platings and parts. HK had a fully upgraded Mandalorian sniper, while T3 had two greatly upgraded blaster pistols, and Remote had an ion charged blaster.

HK now sported two arms, that were able to be separated in the middle of the arm. While separated, the upper arms had each a blaster pistol, while the lower two folded back and produced Echani vibro-blades, one of the strongest created, and were forged with Cortosis, a metal that reduces the damage received from Lightsabers, or when pure enough short them out all together.

He also had enhanced durasteel plating, also forged with a small amount of Cortosis to help fend off blaster bolts, and lightsabers. All in all, he was a killing machine. With a sniper. What fun?

T3 had enhanced plating, plenty of sensory software, and could repair himself if he was in a fight. His plating was also forged with Cortosis, giving him better energy-weapon protection.

After saying their goodbyes, the two left in the ship towards the Outer Rim. "Home... here we come" Naruto mutters, smiling gently.

**XxXxX**

_Two Years Later..._

_October 8th_

The two chunin, Izumo, and Kotetsu had once again been forced onto gate duty. They didn't mind, it was just that they wanted something... out of the ordinary to happen.

A pair of figures, both quite tall, came walking evenly down the path towards the gate. Both figures wearing hoods, with robes concealing nearly everything.

As they reached the gate, the one with bandages over his nose, around his face, _Kotetsu_ the figure remembered, walked out towards the front of the gate, and said "Welcome to The Leaf village! To let you in we need identification, please."

"We do not need identification." The taller figure stated, emotion absent from his deep voice.

"You do not need identification." Kotetsu replied in a monotone.

"You will tell no one of our arrival" The same figure said, emotions still unreadable.

"We will tell no one of your arrival" both chunin said, again in a monotone.

The chunin moved out of the way, letting the figures pass.

"Such a weak security, isnt it, Hitomi-hime?" The figure stated, finally showing some emotion.

"They have no knowledge of The Force, Naruto-kun, it is not their fault" Hitomi says, as they walk to the center of the village.

Passing an old stand, looking to be removed soon, they walk up to see if they could help. "I'm sorry, the stand's last day is today..." a young woman's voice calls out, as she walks towards the counter. "it's been a while since we've had a customer..."

"Well then... maybe I can fix that?" a familiar voice called out, surprising the girl, though the surprise is soon replaced by sadness.

"You're... no.. it can't be... he disappeared over six years ago..." the girl says dejectedly. "Oh well... a customer is a customer... What would you two like today?"

Naruto, in a rare playful moment, grins under the hood and says, "I would like one beef, one miso, one chicken, and one shrimp, please." as he sits down. Turning to Hitomi, he adds "And what would you like, Hitomi-hime?"

"Ill just have a shrimp ramen, please" Hitomi said, sitting down as well.

"So, two shrimp, one beef, one miso and one chicken? It will be finished soon." _there hasn't been an order like that since..._ "FATHER!" she suddenly cries, the man rushing towards the counter. "IT'S HIM! HE'S BACK!"

"What? Where is he, Ayame!" the man, excitedly said.

The girl points towards the pair, "Its him!"

Naruto smiling widely, both figures remove the hoods, showing a blond man, and red-headed woman. The blond had a handsome face with a large grin, free of all traces of baby fat, looking as if he was a gift from the gods to Ayame. Three whisker-like birthmarks adorned his face, and his blond hair reached beyond the neck of his robe.. The woman with him had long red hair, a perfect face and curves only barely noticeable under the concealing cloak of anti-pervertedness. Jiraiya himself couldn't have guessed her sizes.

Surprising everyone there, especially her father, Ayame tackled Naruto into a glomp-hug, blushes a deep red, then hops up almost as quickly as a shunshin, still red in the face. "Ahh, sorry!" she exclaims, embarrassed deeply by her actions.

"Now THAT was a warm welcome... heheheh" Naruto chuckles, embarrassing Ayame further. "Hey, old man! What happened to the stand while I was gone? This is my favorite place!" Naruto loudly asks Teuchi.

"Well... with you gone, our main source of income went with it. Eventually we ran out of money, having to stop making the ramen, and pursue some other business. But, now that you're back, we can keep the shop!" Teuchi answers.

"Wow... I guess I meant a lot more to this place than I thought..." Naruto mutters. "Anyway, meet one of the most special people in my life, and who has been with me for a long time, Hitomi-hime!"

The red-head bows slightly, greeting them. "Hello, as Naruto-kun said, I am Hitomi. Nice to meet you!"

After talking, and telling of training stories, Naruto and Hitomi left to the woods behind the Hokage Monument. After finding a relatively large tree, using chakra and the force, Naruto grew a small bed for the two of them, and then unsealed some pillows and blankets.

Both foxes revealing themselves, they lay in the bed cuddling until they fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

_The Next Morning_

Oh how did Naruto both love and hate his early-rising habits from his early training days. He almost always woke before his mate, and he could greet her with freshly cooked food. But his sleep was always ended early, and he had to leave his mate. Though a shadow clone was a decent substitute, and he would get the memories. _Oh well._ He thought.

After hunting a few wild rabbits, and catching a few fish, be started a small fire and set them to cook. As they were cooking, he set to get a morning work out. He left a shadow clone to watch the food, hid his foxy features, and went for a walk for some fresh air, and... to sort-of get used to the village again. An absence of 6 years has made his memory fuzzy. After the shadow clone watching the food "poof"d out of existence the clone with Hitomi woke her gently. And tastefully. And if it wasn't a clone the food would have burned. With a kiss, and "food's ready" the clone disappeared, giving the information to Naruto and letting him know to come back.

As he walked into the... 'camp' where the food was located, he saw Hitomi in her robes, eating one of the fish.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Great job, the fish is delicious!" Hitomi said as he approached.

"Thank you, Hitomi-hime and eat quickly, today is the day we need to surprise the old man." Naruto said as he grabbed some of the rabbit meat.

After eating, they pulled the cloak upwards, hid their... accessories and went towards the Hokage Office. Walking through the front door, Naruto waves his hand, saying "You will not stop us, we have an appointment."

As they walk by, the secretary repeats in monotone, "I will not stop you. You have an appointment."

Walking up towards the Hokage's office, the pair enter the room, where only the Hokage and the hidden ANBU are located. Waving his hand, Naruto states, "You will leave this room."

The two ANBU, appear seemingly from nowhere, walking out of the room after repeating "We will leave this room."

The Hokage, surprised at the obedience of the ANBU towards the figure, subtly places himself in a proper position to defend himself, while asking, "What is it that you want, stranger?"

Seemingly of its own accord, one of the drawers open, and a... recognizable book floats out towards the figure, opening to the marked page. The Hokage watches with a mixture of astonishment and horror, at being 'found out' as it were. Detecting no malicious intent from the two in front of him, he _very_ slightly relaxes and repeats his question. "What are you doing here, or will I have to call my ANBU?"

Raising his hand, in a manner to say 'quiet', the figure says "Hold on, I'm at one of the good parts..."

Flinching at the raised hand, expecting to become some sort of slave, Sarutobi becomes angered at the passive words from the figure. Shouting angrily, "Who do you think you are?" Sarutobi gets a bad feeling, and then... feels the mischievous grin upon the figure's features.

"I am your successor, old man." the taller figure, seemingly familiar to Sarutobi answers.

"What is your name?" the Hokage calmly states, an interested look upon his features.

"My name? My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" he says, as both figures' hoods fall back, showing their faces. "And this is my mate, Hitomi-hime" he continues as the red-headed woman blushed slightly.

"You're back! Today is the ninth?" Sarutobi exclaims, surprised.

"You've forgot? I'm hurt, old man." Naruto says, hand over his heart, being falsely dramatic.

"Well Naruto... you've certainly grown. Tell me, how strong have you become?" Sarutobi seriously asks.

"To be honest... I'm not entirely sure myself. In an all out fight, I could probably defeat nearly anything, or anyone, though using only ninja skills I might be able to match a rookie kage-level ninja. so... A-rank or S-rank?" Naruto says, and after a moment of thought, adds "And when I use youki... I may be one of the strongest beings on the planet right now."

Sarutobi's eyes widened, before saying, "You have to be kidding, the Yondaime himself wasn't as strong at that age!"

"Believe me or not, but I do request to become a ninja. Any rank is fine enough for me, but only if Hitomi-hime can come as well." Naruto said, never letting Hitomi be left out.

"There is a genin test in a few days time, you can take it and join as a ninja, and then work your way up to jonin with experience." Sarutobi said, thinking of the class full of clan heirs.

"When is it, old man? I would like to... fine tune my more destructive skills" Naruto says, a small grin upon his face, somewhat reminding Sarutobi of a fox.

"It is in 5 days, Naruto, and it is at the academy building at about 7. And for training? I would suggest the 44th training ground, as it is one of the most dangerous, and least-traveled." Sarutobi says.

"Thanks for the info, old man. Though try not to let anyone know I'm back, will you? I want it to be a... surprise" Naruto asks with a grin.

"Very well, Naruto. Though it is completely your fault and your problem if your... _plan_ backfires. I will not save you from it at all." Sarutobi says, believing Naruto to be mature enough to handle his own problems.

"See you, jiji! We're off to go train... the explosions will probably be us." Naruto said, grin becoming... noticeably more mischievous.

**XxXxX**

_Day of the Genin Test_

The day of the genin test, Umino Iruka was confused. He had two new students on his roster to take the test. The test was to begin in only a few moments, and both students were nowhere to be seen. They were actually hiding in the back, though only three people noticed, and one didn't show it.

Shino's allies were telling him that the two new arrivals were stronger than anyone they had met, including the Hokage.

Kiba's mast- _ahem_ friend had detected a very large amount of chakra from the two new students, and was freaked out, giving the message to Kiba shakily.

The last to have noticed, just fell asleep as usual, as though nothing were wrong in the world at all.

Calling the class to attention, Iruka took attendance, and was surprised, along with most of the class, when both new names received a "here."

Passing out a written exam, four students received a perfect score. Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hitomi.

In the throwing exam, once again, four people passed with perfect scores, though the last was most likely luck. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hitomi, and surprisingly Aburame Shino.

The next exam, Taijutsu, was passed with three perfect scores, Uzumaki Naruto, Hitomi, and Uchiha Sasuke.

The last test, Ninjutsu, all students passed, creating 3 bunshin, and managing to transform relatively well into a copy of Iruka, or the Hokage, and replacing themselves with a chair.

Except for one student, who passed beyond expectations, and two more who passed beyond even that.

Uchiha Sasuke had created 5 perfect clones, transformed into a flawless Iruka, though the posture and expression were still of Sasuke, and then had managed to replace himself with a chair, and have the illusion that it hadn't happen last for two seconds.

Naruto, and Hitomi both, though had created well over 30 _shadow_ clones, replaced with Iruka or Mizuki, and both changed into a small fox, then leaped into Iruka's arms. _This is a REAL transformation!_ both chunin had thought.

As they were given their hitai-ite by stunned chunin, Naruto and Hitomi left to the center room.

After a speech by Iruka about duty, and whatnot Naruto and Hitomi left to their... "home among the trees" and went to sleep, wondering about the adventures soon to be had. They didn't spent the night having fun. Nope. This isnt a censor. Nope. No naughty things here.

**Omake**

As the new students walked into class, hoods up, one waved his hand and said "You will follow us into this room"

Soon after, the Hokage himself, repeating in monotone says "I will follow you into this room"

"You will admit to your shameful hobbies" the figure says, waving his hand again.

"I have used the viewing sphere in the Hokage's office to peep on the hotsprings, and both own and read Icha Icha on a daily basis." turning towards the viewer(or in this case reader) he continues, "You have also lost the game."

**AN:**

and finished! Finally. Thanks for reading, review, and answer me this!

should Naruto and Hitomi be part of a genin team, or a team all their own? What do you think, and give a reason why! You can also generally ask questions. Please try to guess things about my story, I like to see how others think.

expect some HK-47 goodness soon! i have to figure out a way to bring him into the story... without everyone freaking out about him. as well as teach him japanese. thats the easy part though.

Note: the "game" thing is something from my school, and the rules are thus. If you think of The Game, you lose The Game, and must say it or have it acknowledged by one or more people.

"The Game"

"I have Lost the Game"

and so forth. Awesome job, me! Another chapter finished!

as a note, expect chapters to arrive bi-weekly and about 2.5k words an update on average. school kills me. it kills us all.


End file.
